Gabriella Montez
Gabriella Montez-Bolton, or Gabi is the main female character in High School Musical and its subsequent sequels. She is portrayed by actress Vanessa Hudgens. She is the daughter of Mrs. Montez and the daughter-in-law of Coach and Mrs. Bolton. It's a Love story of Troy and Gabriella. She liked him in the moive too. She is also the wife of Troy Bolton and the mother of Peyton Bolton, who knows who else she'll pop out. #credible. A peer-described 'freaky genius girl' and 'acadmenic protege,' Gabriella excells in math and science and has often been made fun of, resulting in her shyness. She meets Troy Bolton at a lodge while on vacation, and the two sing together. Later, she moves to Albuquerque where she finds Troy again. Through a series of events, the two end up singing together once more and become boyfriend and girlfriend. A series of ups and downs throughout the rest of the films, their relationship is full of love and results in Troy choosing to attend Berkeley for college, a mere 32.7 miles from Gabriella's choice of Stanford University as apposed to that of the 1053 miles of U of A. She is best friends with Taylor McKessie, and has been shown to clash with Sharpay Evans. High School Musical By the time of High School Musical she was still very shy and reluctant to go to the New Years Teen Party her mom makes her go to. However she meets Troy Bolton during a karaoke contest the New Year's Eve Party. The two are then pressured to sing a song, "Start of Something New", where they both start to fall for each other. As the countdown to New Year's Eve started they both said their goodbyes and gave each other their phone numbers. Although they were supposed to meet later the next day, Troy was forced to leave the first thing in the morning. After winter break, she goes to East High because of her mom's job and is afraid of her new suroundings, thinking that she will be the "Freaky Math Girl" instead of her own person. In homeroom, she, on her first day, along with Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Ryan, get detention for disrupting the class. Troy meets up with Gabriella after class and they both are very excited to be together again. Troy then gives her a tour of East High, but they are interrupted by Sharpay. Troy and Gabriella start to fall in love, and they sign up together for the Winter Musical, but when Taylor and the science club show her the video of Troy yelling to his friends that he won't do the musical (after being put under pressure and only to shut his friends up), she's heartbroken. After Troy learns why she won't talk to him, he sneaks up a tree on her back porch, where he sings part of the song they sang on New Year's Eve, reminding her that "it's a pairs audition" "(Start of Something New (Reprise))" She starts to like him again. When she and Troy do their callback, she's nervous at first, but with help from Troy, they give an unbelievable performance of the song Breaking Free, and she wins the role of Minnie in the winter musical eventually with the help of the basketball team and the decathalon team, and Troy wins the role of Arnold despite the efforts of the great Evans twins - Ryan and Sharpay. She's one of the smartest girls at East High who eventually helps, the science club win the science decathalon, giving them lessons on a high level. High School Musical 2 In High School Musical 2, she and Troy are revealed to be a couple. She takes a job as a lifeguard at Lava Springs Country Club and plans to spend her summer with Troy. In the kitchen at Lava Springs, she helps Troy convince the other Wildcats that they should stick together no matter what "(Work This Out)"Kelsi Nielsen writes them a duet for the talent show titled '"(You Are the Music In Me)" However, she sees the way he acts when Sharpay provides him with countless opportunites for his future--including getting him practice time with the Red Hawks from U of A, having him promoted to a high-paying salary golf instructor position at work, and even going to far as tricking him into singing with her. Gabriella begins to question her trust in him as, in his enthusiasm, he begins to mistreat his friends and break more and more promises. To get closer to him, Sharpay pretends she can't play golf, making Troy her new instructor and causing them to spend growing amounts of time together. Taylor and Chad watch from the sidelines as Sharpay continues to attempt to win Troy's affections away from his friends--and more importantly Gabriella. She becomes increasingly distrustful of Troy due to him blowing off his friends and missing their dates. When Gabriella discovers that Sharpay has talked to Fulton and made to decision that the Wildcats are not allowed to perform in the talent show, she confronts Sharpay, warning her that she should "step away from the mirror" long enough to "check the damage that will always be right behind her." Troy watches from the background as Gabriella confronts Sharpay, saying that she "doesn't care what Sharpay thinks she's doing for Troy," that she's "done" with Lava Spings, and that she is only bothered by the fact that Sharpay is ruining her summer plans. Offended, Sharpay stalks away and Gabriella is met with Troy. Troy asks her what she means when she says she is done, and Gabriella admits that the summer isn't going the way she had planned. Teary-eyed, he insists that he meant what he said about "movies...and just being together." Although she assures Troy that she knows he probably did "at the time," she goes on to tell him that she's leaving, claiming that she will miss him but she cannot stay and watch her perfect summer be destroyed before her eyes. She quits her lifeguard job at Lava Springs and breaks up with Troy '"(Gotta Go My Own Way)despite his pleas and insistence that he wants her to stay. She hands him back the 'T' necklace he gave her at the beginning of summer, leaving Troy speechless and brokenhearted. It’s really deeply upsetting and I cry every time I hear it. In a scene not shown in the movie, Taylor goes to Gabriella's house and tells her of Troy reversing his summer mistakes by returning to his job in the kitchen and refusing to sing with Sharpay. Taylor returns the 'T' necklace to Gabriella, and brings her back to Lava Springs to sing in the talent show. Gabriella surprises Troy on-stage as they sing "(Everyday)'with the rest of the Wildcats. The song is their apology to each other, and and Troy get back together after the performance, sharing a kiss on the golf course as their friends run around in the sprinklers. They all perform a closing song "(All For One)" by the Lava Springs pool. High School Musical 3 Gabriella ): Seen in High School Musical, and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Socorro. Hearrera # Father (Name unknown): Only mentioned in last # Troy Bolton (husband) # Peyton Bolton (son) # Coach Bolton (father-in-law) # Mrs. Bolton (mother-in-law)